


Pearl and Connie's sparring match

by Chromite



Series: Sparring Matches [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Sky Arena, Sparring, Swords, ten years in the future, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: To stay ready for anything, The Crystal Gems continue sparring. Connie and Pearl pair off for a sparring match.





	Pearl and Connie's sparring match

>It had been ten years since the Diamonds had healed the corrupted gems, and new rules had taken effect across all the gem colonies.  
>Fearing things weren't so simple, and wanting to keep their skills up in case something went wrong again, the Crystal Gems continued to train and hone their combat skills.  
>Today in the sky arena, Pearl faced off against Connie, both clutching a sword in their right hands.  
>Connie had grown into a splendid young woman. She was now as tall as Pearl, her body a few inches thicker around the torso and waist, her breast compressed under her purple training uniform with a thick white bandage. Her arms and legs were thin, but comprised of powerful muscles. Her long brown hair was braided into a ponytail, resting down the small of her back and down to her tight rear as she stood still, swords at the ready, waiting for the signal.  
>"Let us begin!" Pearl shouted out, her voice carrying through the arena as she and Connie both dashed towards each other, sword in hand, ready to strike.  
>Sparks flew off the blades as they connected, both had gone for a torso strike to start. Connie was the first to move, giving her blade a push as she jumped back. Pearl smiled as she sprang to the left, determined to try and get to Connie's side.  
>It wouldn't be so easy for Pearl. As she swung her sword into a strike, Connie moved hers just as fast to block the blow, her feet skidding back an inch as their swords connected once more, more sparks flying off. This time it was Pearl who pushed away with her blade, springing to the right this time. Connie spun on her heels to keep herself facing where Pearl had moved, her teeth gritting in determination.  
>Pearl brought her sword around for a strike against Connie's legs. Connie jumped back from the blow, not wanting to bend down and block that low and leave her head open for a quick retaliation. She smirked as she moved towards Pearl's left side, switching her sword to her left hand.  
>Pearl's eyes widened a bit at this new strategy, Connie rarely used her left hand during one weapon combat. The uncertainty led to Pearl jumping back too slow, Connie's blade nicking her side.  
>Pearl winced as she landed, then gritted her teeth as she surged forward, her blade aimed at Connie's abdomen.  
>Connie brought her sword in front of her to block the blow. Sparks flew off the blades once more, small cracks beginning to form on both swords from the strength of the impacts. Connie used the backwards momentum to spring back an inch before springing forward in her own strike.  
>Pearl moved her blade slightly to ensure she could block it most effectively. Her feet skidded across the ground as the blades connected once more, the cracks spreading further along the swords.  
>Both knew this fight wouldn't last much longer. Pearl adjusted her body, then summoned a burst of speed. Her form blurred before Connie's eyes as her mentor and sparring partner moved swiftly. Pearl angled her blade into a strike towards Connie's now exposed back.  
>Connie heard the movement behind her, jumping forward to dodge the strike. It was Connie's turn to move too slowly. Pearl's blade cut into the girl's back shallowly, a trickle of blood running down the cut. Connie spun around as she landed from her jump, pushing through the pain now ebbing behind her as she gripped her sword in both hands, moving into a powerful overhead strike.  
>Pearl smiled as she jumped back to dodge the blow, Connie's momentum carrying her strike down further. Pearl watched as Connie's sword connected with the ground, shattering into pieces from the force of the impact.  
>Connie grimaced as she tossed the broken sword aside. "We really need better weapons to spar with Pearl. These cheaply produced ones aren't lasting at all anymore."  
>Pearl smiled at her pupil and sparring partner. "That was a good match Connie! I know these swords are lacking, but we can't destroy priceless artifacts, or Bismuth's lovely craftsmanship. I'll see about getting more sturdy throwaways soon. Hold on, I'll heal that cut on your back." Pearl summoned a vial of healing tears and started walking towards Connie.  
>"So what'd you think of my trick back there? Pretty cool right? I've been practicing with my left hand more often, I hope I can switch hands easier in the future."  
>"I admit, it caught me off guard. It's a nice trick to throw unsuspecting opponents off enough to land a strike. Best to make it count in a real fight."  
>Connie winced as she felt the healing tears hit her wound, a slight sting coming from the wound before it started closing up and feeling better. "I still have a long way to go to match you Pearl."  
>"Don't be so hard on yourself Connie. You're skills are remarkable for a human, your strength and speed far above the average. You're doing wonderfully!"  
>Connie smiled at the compliment. "Thanks Pearl. So, another round?"  
>"Sorry Connie, those were the only swords I brought today."  
>"Guess we're done then. Maybe we can catch someone else's training session."  
>"Sounds delightful! I think Steven's training with Peridot in the Beta Kindergarten, Amethyst is sparring with Bismuth in the strawberry battlefield, and Garnet's training with Lapis on Mask Island."  
>Connie thought for a moment before making her choice. "Let's go see Bismuth and Amethyst, I haven't watched Bismuth fight as much as everyone else."  
>"Very well, let's be on our way."  
>Pearl and Connie left the arena and stepped onto the warp pad, determined to observe some of the other sparring matches and learn from them.


End file.
